destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Calus
|appearance=''Destiny 2'' }} Calus was a Cabal emperor. He serves as the final boss in the Leviathan raid in Destiny 2. Biography Reign Calus rose to power in the Cabal Empire and removed the military aristocracy called the Praetorate from power. His revolution, based in populist roots, gained him the Emperorship. He then moved the capital to the planet of Torobatl to be closer to the people. Calus then appointed his friend, who saved his life during the revolution, Lictor Shayotet, to the position of the Emperor's Protector. During his reign, Calus took the wealth of the Praetorate and distributed it among his people. He also granted the Imperial Legions citizenship, created the position of everjoy, which was granted to Moli Imoli, worked to free enslaved Psions, and put down enemy threats such as the Sindu, the Clipse, and the OXA Machine of the Psions. Later on the moon of Brand, a Psion named Otzot rebuilt the OXA Machine. Umun'arath, the Primus of all Legions and the evocate-general of the empire, sent his forces to destroy it. Calus stopped him due to him being impressed by the work of Otzot. Calus then preserved the machine, proclaimed her as Freeborn, held a festival in her honor, and elevated her to his court as "Imperial Dreamer."Cabal Booklet Calus was very popular with the people, something problematic for others later, he became friends with many. Among them was Iska'al, a poor merchant who sold Calus teas and spoke about the emperor's troubles with him. Calus did have problems during his rule, however. The Evocate-general Umun'arath was fixated on war, along with his daughter the Princess-Imperial Caiatl. During his reign, Calus enjoyed the Coliseum. This is where he met Ghaul. An albino who displayed patience, unlike the other fighters, and quickly became his favorite. Calus believed Ghaul's talents were being wasted, and made him Primus of the Red Legion. Calus was worried by Ghaul's relationship with the Consul, but it didn't worry him enough. Behind his back, Ghaul and the Consul were planning to overthrow him with the help of Calus' friends and allies. Coup and Exile At midnight, the conspirators--Ghaul, the Consul, Caiatl, Umun'arath, Moli Imoli, Iska'al, Shayotet, and Otzot--stormed the palace. Due to Calus' popularity, they couldn't execute him, so they took him and a great number of his supporters and exiled them aboard the Leviathan on a pre-set course.Midnight Coup Calus wallowed in despair for a long time until the Leviathan stopped. It had reached a great void and shorted out it's navigational systems. Regaining manual control, Calus believed he was destined to reclaim his Empire, and set out to do so. Calus traveled around the galaxy, visiting strange places, strengthening his resolve to reclaim his Empire. Calus also gathered numbers to strengthen his Loyalists. He also formed and elite group of champions called the Shadows. Calus allied with several alien factions such as the Clipse and the Sindu, although the Sindu refused at first until he annihilated them save for Jarun and another portion of them who agreed to join. Calus sent his Shadows to eliminate his enemies, and among those killed were all of the conspirators, except Ghaul and the Consul. Calus consumed planets to make "royal wine" to hone his psionic abilities. Eventually he arrived in the Solar system and soon sent out invitations to Guardians to board the Leviathan. Gallery Calus.jpg References Category:Cabal Characters